babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Earthforce
right|300px Earthforce is the military branch of the Earth Alliance. Organization :See: Main Article Earthforce Ranks and Titles for details on Earthforce rank structure. Earthforce is comprised of three separate branches: Fleet, Marines, and Security. Flag officers from all three divisions comprise a Joint Chiefs of Staff who report directly to the President of the Earth Alliance. Earthforce Space Corps The Earthforce Space Corps, or simply 'Fleet' is the backbone of Earthforce, encompassing all of the space borne military assets of the Earth Alliance. Fleet officers wear a standard blue uniform with the Earth Alliance Emblem on the left breast over an appropriate stat bar, with a unit patch or flight wings on the right upper shoulder and a divisional badge on the left. Pilot flight uniforms feature the owner's name over the left breast, the divisional patch on the right breast, a unit (wing) patch on the right upper shoulder and the squadron patch on the left upper shoulder. Flight-suits have a large rectangular patch over the left breast that display the pilot's name, rank and flight qualification. The duty uniform of a fleet NCO is the same as that of the officers sans the stat bar and the vertical leather strip on the tunic and in place of the divisional patch on the upper left arm is instead a unit or ship patch. Earthforce Medical Corps Though technically separate, the Earthforce Medical Corps is effective attached to the Space Corps and responsible for the medical requirements of all Earthforce personnel. All senior officers must be qualified medical doctors registered through the E.M.A. and as such rarely come from a military background. Earthforce Security Corps Earthforce Security is a non-military branch of Earthforce that employs and trains appropriately qualified peace officers from the local population to act as a security force on all Earthforce ground and space stations (starship security being handled by the Marine Corps.) Like any police force, Earthforce Security personnel are required to enforce the civil laws of the Earth Alliance and adhere to the rule of due process. The standard security uniform is light grey, with personnel ranking Sergeant and below the tunic is sans the normal leather strip and displays the Earthforce security badge over the left breast with rank insignia on the epaulettes and the unit patch on the left shoulder. NCO's wear a dark grey Earthforce uniform with a division patch of the left upper arm and a stat bar beneath the EA emblem. Earthforce Marine Corps The Earthforce Marine Corps are the ground forces of the Earth Alliance. Marine officers wear a brown Earthforce uniform while NCOs and enlisted wear olive fatigues that display the owner's name over the left breast, rank insignia on the right upper sleeve and the emblem of the Marine Corps printed over the left side of the abdomen. Enlistment Enlistment in Earthforce is open to all humans of the Earth Alliance deemed both fit and qualified to serve without prejudice to creed, gender or faith. However telepaths were originally prohibited from service in Earthforce, though following the Telepath War and the dismantling of the Psi Corps new rules were instituted to allow the integration of telepaths and normals. Normally Earthforce is a strictly professional force with a volunteer only recruiting policy, however during the Earth-Minbari War, a planetary draft was implemented on all Earth Alliance citizens not deemed exempt to compensate for the massive losses suffered at the hands of the Minbari. Earthforce Divisions Earthforce Bio-weapons Division Specialist division of Earthforce concerned with research and development of biological weapons systems. Has close ties with IPX and "Earthforce New Technologies Division".Infection After the end of the Earth-Minbari War, Earthforce stepped up it's interest in acquiring new weapons technologies, especially ancient advanced organic technology. When the Drakh plague was released on Earth, it was the Bio-weapons Division that determined the plague had been engineered by the shadows. A Call to Arms The Bio-weapons Division has been known to have experimented with cybernetics. Patterns of the Soul During the Earth-Minbari War it was called the "Bio-Genetic Warefare" division. In the Beginning Known Members *Robert Black *General Thompson Earthforce Intelligence Gathering Division Advance reconnaissance division. Marcus Cole was once assigned to this division during the Earth-Minbari War. To Dream in the City of Sorrows Earthforce Internal Investigations Division Internal Investigations, or Eyes as it's commonly called is the branch of Earthforce that oversees the activities of all other Earthforce branches. It tests the loyalty of Earthforce members if they are suspected of acting against Earth's interests. In 2258, Colonel Ari Ben Zayn lead an investigation regarding the loyality of the Babylon 5 staff, specifically Commander Jeffrey Sinclair. Eyes (episode) Known Members *Colonel Ari Ben Zayn **Psi Corps Agent Harriman Gray (an adjunct to Ben Zayn, he is an indirect Member of Eyes) Earthforce New Technologies Division Earthforce New Technologies is primarily concerned with the investigation and discovery of advanced technology discovered on alien worlds. Most often from ancient and dead civilisations. Has close ties with IPX and Earthforce Bio-weapons Division.The Shadow Within During the Icarus mission, Earthforce New Technologies Division put Doctor Chang under strict orders to keep the true mission objective top secret.Z'ha'dum (episode) Known Members *Doctor Morden (PHD xeno-archaeology) Earthforce Research and Development Division Division responsible for the development of Earthforce equipment and technology.GROPOS (episode) Earthforce Special Intelligence Division An investigation and research organization within Earthforce. Usually responsible for investigating possible new threats to Earth and is the only division of Earthforce to be under the direct authority of the President of the Earth Alliance.Matters of Honor Known Members Derek Cranston David Endawi References Category:Earthforce